


Witches ain't your enemy

by CrazyBichoLady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Bodyswap, Bottom Dean Winchester, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rimming, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBichoLady/pseuds/CrazyBichoLady
Summary: Dean was right on something, fucking witches, man.KINKTOBER- Day 2-rimming/voyeurism/bodyswap





	Witches ain't your enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That_F8ngirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_F8ngirl/gifts).

> Kinktober is making me bask on the many kinks I love, and Wincest, the Mother of all my Ships, couldn't be left off the party *throws confetti *  
Not Betaed as usual so if there's something awful to look at you tell me alright  
Nat-

"You are friggin' tower Sammy, jesuschrist" Dean hisses and grunts after the third time he knocks himself with something on his way. First some low ceiling (_"low for a gigantor like you, Sam"_ he grunted rubbing his forehead ) of the last dinner after the body swap, the ceiling of the car was second, and finally his knee (_Sam's_ knee that's it) colliding painfully against the main table at the bunker, where they managed to come back by miracle, really. At least Sam managed well enough to drive while on Dean's ridiculous short body.

"It's not my fault I got all the good genes" Sam shots back, going straight for the licor cabinet. It's gonna be a long night and he won't make it if he's not drunk enough "And stop damaging _my_ body"  
"Yeah, well, it's that witch's fault we are like this, not mine. Damn witches" Dean sounds so grumpy Sam wonder if that how he sounds as well. _Of course you do that's your own voice!_

This is so messed up, even for them. When the witch they were after let herself so easily trapped Sam got all the wrong vibes. The hairs at the back of his neck stood up in alert. He was about to share his trepidation with Dean when the witch's eyes opened in a red blaze, like hell's fire, a maniac smile over his black lips and the words that came after..

The curse. 

Basically they were gonna be on each others body for 24 hs. Half the time has passed in a stupor for both of them, trying to recover and learn to be in the flesh of the other, getting back to the bunker from bumfuck nowhere. 

Dean was right on something, fucking witches, man.

*

Sam was climbing down the stairs of the bunker, pizza in one hand, sixpack of beers in the other  
"I'm home" he announced to an empty room. "Dean?".

No answer, no sounds at all. Sam's back straightened. He left the pizza and beers on the table and got one of the swords from the shelf, walking silently down the corridors to the rooms, sweat breaking over his forehead in anticipation.

He was closer to Dean's room when he heard it; Sam recognized his own voice whimpering softly, muted. It was really bizarre, but he reminded himself that it was Dean. He sounded in pain. His hands tightened the grip on the handle, posing it up and ready to strike, his feet making quick motions towards the ajar door, the light from inside coming through it, he was right beside it-

And he stops dead when he finally sees what's really going on inside Dean's room.

Dean is face down on his bed, _Sam's body_ is face down, knees up and wide, ondulating, wringing on the bed while two of his long, thic fingers move inside his ass, going so deep it makes Dean's hip twitch with every trust, makes him do the breathy noises Sam knows so well that even while on Dean's body his dick is responding, Dean's dick is getting chubby inside his pants. This whole shit is crazy.

He gets inside, lured in as a marine would to a siren's calling, the blade lose on his hand beside him. His mouth feels dry when he wets his lips and rasps "Dean..?"

His brother freezes on the bed, fingers still inside his ass, and when he's going to withdraw them Sam rushes to stop him gripping his wrist, making Dean lose a quiet gasping sound. They are both breathing hard, the dead silence of the room echoing it.

The moment stretches so long that Dean gets anxious, Sam can hear it on the whispered "Sam?" his brother breathes on the side of the pillow, trying to look at him but failing in this position.

"Sorry" breathes Sam back a bit sheepish, drops the blade by his side and gets to motion, his hand traveling up Dean's arm while he gets a knee on the bed right alongside Dean's leg. His heart is beating like crazy "Would you let me watch? I mean.."

"Hey, it's your body, right?" Dean fills in for him before he can embarrass himself some more. "I just _had_ to ya know, one chance only to be in your big hot body, what else could I do?" he makes it to sound carefree and light but Sam can read the uneasy nervousness underneath, so he snorts like he's supposed to because yeah, it's not something he wouldn't have consider probably, if he wasn't so frustrated with this whole body-swap-curse.

Dean's (his) fingers get going again, slow at first, faster and harder each time, frustrating breathy sounds spilling off his lips like he can't get it right.

That's okay, Sam is done with just watching; he removes Dean's fingers (groaning protests from his brother following along) and grins over his lower back  
"Gotcha, brother" he pants right before his tongue laps at the crack of Dean's perky ass (_damn, I do have a nice ass_ Sam ponders smugly), squeezing each cheek in one hand and getting right over the pucker, swiveling the wet appendage all over the flesh while Dean's groaning levels up and up, hands clutching the sheets like a lifesaver.

"Fuck, Sam, Sammy, _fuu_-" His brother incoherent whimpers and wet pants finally reach Sam after a while, he always gets kinda lost in the sensation of eating Dean's ass and this being his own ass should freak him out somehow, but it really doesn't, if his near exploding dick is proof enough. Fuck his weird life.

Sam knows what his brother needs and he delivers, wets a finger with the mess of saliva he made all over Dean's backside (and spits inside his hole just in case, too) and then he's pushing it inside, not so much resistance after his tongue got inside before, crocks his finger and- there's the groan he was wanting to hear.

He works his finer in and out and gets another one soon enough, works them together quick and fast like Dean likes and because he's honestly going to cum any moment now just by rimming his brother, he just needs to get a hand inside his pants but he needs to make Dean come first.

Dean is pushing back hard down on his fingers, grinding his ass as much as he can, he gets a hand down on himself and comes right away with a shout.

Sam keeps fucking his fingers inside Dean while taking his own aching dick out, shuffles closer to Dean's ass taking his fingers off, pushes the head of his dick barely in, Dean's pucker eating him up with a bit of pressure, then in two rapid shakes of his hand he's coming like a faucet inside his brother, groaning and panting hard.

He fucks the head of his dick slowly until the aftershocks end, then plows down beside Dean, who moves with a muffled protest before getting crashed under Sam.

He slides his fingers idly inside Dean after a moment, basking in the post haze. Dean grunts but doesn't make him take them off. "If you love your ass so much maybe I can arrange a date night for you two" Sam's brother snorts from the other side of the pillow. He sounds more relaxed and floaty that Sam has heard him in a long time. 

"I thought we just did that" he snarks back. Dean breathes a laugh and faces Sam's side, drags an arm around Sam's chest before his eyes close and he's snoring in no time. 

Sam's last thought before he surrenders to sleep is that maybe witches just had bad reputation after all.

*


End file.
